wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Łowcy
Eldarscy Łowcy (ang. Rangers) to niezrównani zwiadowcy i doskonali strzelcy wyborowi.thumb|Eldarski Łowca Ogólnie Choć dobrowolnie stali się banitami, prowadzącymi koczowniczy żywot, aby uniknąć rygorystycznej ścieżki Eldarów, zwykle pozostają lojalni wobec swych światostatków i ich tradycji. Przywdziewają zatem szaty łowczego i często wykonują zadania zwiadowcze zlecane im przez Proroków, by móc w jakiś sposób przysłużyć się dobru swego ludu. Ale są i tacy, którzy umierają w osamotnieniu i odchodzą w niepamięć. Niektórzy zatracają się w swojej banicji i dają pochłonąć mrocznym żądzom. Inni w końcu pozbywają się swego pragnienia wędrowania i wracają na swój światostatek. Zostają badaczami obcych planet, poszukiwaczami zaginionych bram pajęczego traktu, odkrywcami dziewiczych planet. Bezlitośnie ścigają tych, którzy chcą wyrządzić krzywdę Eldarom. Czasem Łowców wysyła się, by odzyskali zaginiony artefakt lub kamień duszy poległego wojownika. Ich najważniejszym obowiązkiem pozostaje jednak czujność - baczne obserwowanie potencjalnych wrogów i donoszenie macierzystemu światostatkowi o wszelkich niebezpieczeństwach. Eldarski Tropiciel ''(ang. Pathfinder)'' Tropiciele to Zwiadowcy którzy podążali Ścieżką Wygnańca przez wiele stuleci, udało im się zapanować nad ich niespokojnymi duchem i żądzą przygód, jednak wciąż czują zew Ścieżki którą obrali. Tropiciele opanowali sztukę infiltracji i przetrwania w stopniu dalece przewyższającym zdolności szeregowych Łowców. Ich doświadczenie na tysiącach, przebytych planet sprawia, iż żaden teren nie jest dla nich problemem i nawet w skrajnych warunkach potrafią działać z zabójczą sprawnością. Również ich doświadczenie jest tak ogromne, że niewiele rzeczy potrafi ich zadziwić, czy przestraszyć, a opowieści o ich przygodach inspirują wszelkich słuchaczy z pośród całej eldarskiej nacji. Choć Tropiciele przemierzający galaktykę, wywodzą się z pośród wszystkich Światostatków. Najsłynniejszymi i najbardziej utalentowani przedstawiciele tejże grupy, pochodzą ze Światostatku Alaitoc, jednak wolą oni tytułować się przydomkiem: Wędrowcy Pośród Gwiazd (ang. Starstriders) niż nazywać się po prostu Tropicielami. Społeczność Światostatku Alaitoc jest najbardziej buntowniczą i ciekawą otaczającego ją wszechświata z pośród wszystkich wspólnot zamieszkujących eldarskie Światostatki. Dlatego właśnie większa liczba indywidualistów i wolnomyślicieli z owej eldarskiej nacji, obiera jaką swą życiową drogę Ścieżkę Wygnańca. Wstępując na nią młodzi eldarzy mogą wówczas zrzucić z siebie jarzmo dyscypliny i samokontroli jaka utrzymywana jest na pokładzie ich rodzimego Światostatku. Jako eksperci od zwiadu i infiltracji, Tropiciele podążają jako awangarda sił militarnych większości eldarskich ekspedycji wojennych. Najczęściej stosując taktykę wojny partyzanckiej, sabotują działania wroga, za nim właściwa bitwa rozpocznie się na dobre pomiędzy głównymi siłami eldarów a ich antagonistami. Tropiciele przekradają się za linie wroga, by tam szerzyć zamęt i zniszczenie w strukturach logistycznych przeciwnika. Niewidzialni i nieuchwytni myśliwi sabotują wrogą infrastrukturę i pojazdy, wysadzają składy paliwowe, amunicyjne oraz zawierające wszelkie inne zaopatrzenie. Czasami eliminują wrogich przywódców, lub dziesiątkują z ukrycia oddziały przeciwnika. Zostawiają za sobą chaos i zniszczenie, jednocześnie zasiewając strach i rujnując morale u żołnierzy wrogiej frakcji. Tropiciele uderzają wszędzie tam, by przeciwnik dotkliwe odczuł cios zdany ich niewidocznymi ostrzami i dalekosiężnymi strzałami z broni snajperskiej. Walka przeciw Tropicielom przypomina strzelane do widm w gęstej mgle. Śmierć może nadejść z każdej strony w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, jednak po zabójcach nie pozostanie żaden ślad ich obecności, oprócz zwłok ich ofiar. Istnieją legendy i podania o Tropicielach którzy zagubili się na Ścieżce Wygnańca, mianowicie, owładnięci przez podszepty jakie sączy do ich dusz, rozbita świadomość Kaela Mensha Khaine’a, boga o „pokrwawionych rękach” Ci znakomici myśliwi wpadli w niebezpieczną obsesję na punkcie łowów i zabijania. Owładnięci obsesyjną chęcią zapolowania na coraz to niebezpieczniejszą zdobycz, ci upadli Tropiciele przemierzają galaktykę polując na istoty, które w ich mniemaniu są godne zostania ich ofiarami. Nierzadko miało zdarzać się, iż zwierzyną łowną na którą polował jakiś owładnięty rządzą mordu Tropiciel, był przedstawicielem jego własnego gatunku. Najczęściej jednak myśliwi obierali sobie za cel szczególnie niebezpiecznych przedstawicieli innych obcych ras, a nawet demoniczne istoty zamieszkujące przeklęte światy, znajdujące się w głębi Oka Grozy. Jak wiele innych pogłosek dotyczących enigmatycznej rasy Eldarów, do dziś nie ma pewności, czy opowieści o upadłych Tropicielach są prawdą czy tylko mitem, kolejną legendą w których to opowiadaniu tak umiłowała się rasa eldarów. Sławni Łowcy i Tropiciele. * Alathannas – Łowca ze Światostatku Saimm-Hann, który był zwiadowcą Autarchy Eleir’y podczas walk eldarów przeciw Orkom na powierzchni Lepidus Prime. Alathannas służył również jako poseł i tłumacz, gdy Eleir’a postanowiła wejść w sojusz z siłami 8. Kompanii Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii dowodzonymi przez Kapitana Cienia Brata Reszasz’a Krevaan’a. Alathannas był jedynym ocalałym wojownikiem kontyngentu Saimm-Hann po zakończeniu walk na Lepidus Prime. * Amonther Numeriel – Był Tropicielem ze Światostatku Iyanden, Amonther walczył podczas szturm Tyranidów na Iyanden, w późniejszym czasie wraz z Illic’iem Włócznią Nocy udał się na powierzchnię planety Carnac, by powstrzymać nekrońskiego Lorda Anrakyr’a i jego armię przed jego dalszym, marszem na inne światy. Numeriel zginął zabity przez nekrońskiego snajpera. * Inessar – Inessar był dowódcą eldarskich Łowców ze Światostatku Ulthwé, służących pod rozkazami Arcyprorokini Caerys, podczas jej wyprawy do układu Kaurava. * Illic Włócznia Nocy ''(ang. Illic Nightspear)'' – Znany również jako wśród ludu Alaitoc jako Illic Strażnik Gwiazd, Przecinający Ścieżki lub Tarcza Alaitoc. Illic podąża Ścieżką Wygnańca już od kilku tysięcy lat, niewielu eldarskich Tropicieli i Łowców jest w stanie dorównać mu w jego kunszcie jako zwiadowcy, sabotażysty czy strzelca wyborowego. Z pośród całego ludu eldarów, jedynie Arlekini lepiej od Illic’a poznali wszelkie meandry i ścieżki ukryte w głębi Pajęczego Traktu. Równie sławny jak sam Illic jest jego karabin wyborowy noszący miano „Przynoszącego Pustkę” (ang. Voidbringer) Illic poprowadził na Planetę Grobowiec Carnac, grupę Łowców i Tropicieli, która miała za zadanie zgładzić Lorda Nekronów Anarkyr’a zwanego „Podróżnikiem” (ang. Anarkyr the Traveller) * Irilith – Łowczyni ze Światostatku Iyanden, to właśnie Irilith powiadomiła przywódcę Rady Proroków Iyanden’a, Arcyroroka Kelmona Dalekowzrocznego (ang. Kelmon Farsight) o zbliżającej się do Światostatku, Tyranidzkiej Flocie Roju Kraken. * Linthis – Przewodziła oddziałowi Łowców wybitemu przez Mrocznych Eldarów na świecie Lileathanir. Została zdradzona przez jednego ze swych współtowarzyszy z drużyny, Łowcę Sindiel’a. * Ronahn – Ronahn jest tropicielem ze Światostatku Ulthwé, a także bratem Arcyprorokini Taldeer. Ronahn służył pod rozkazami Arcyprorkini Idranel podczesz Pierwszej Krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Brał udział w szturmie na Anielską Kuźnię, z której to walki, ledwo uszedł z życiem przed siłami uderzeniowymi Zakonu Krwawych Kruków. W późniejszy, czasie Ronahn wymówił posłuszeństwa Radzie Proroków swego Światostatku, podróżował po galaktyce na własną rękę, podążając za swoimi własnymi celami, jednak zawsze pozostał wierny sprawie rasy eldarów. W końcu Ronahn wyruszył na misję odzyskania Kamienia Duszy, Taldeer, jednocześnie pomógł Autarch’sze Kayleth z Alaitoc w jej misji w podsektorze Aurelia. * Ruterias – Jeden nielicznych towarzyszy Illic’a Włóczni Nocy, któremu udało się ujść z życiem z bitwy o Carnac. Większość kompanów Ruterias’a zginęła z rąk zabójców nasłanych na eldarskich Łowców przez Lorda Nekronów Anarkyr’a * Shaniel – Tropicielka ze Światostatku Alaitoc, która z polecenia Arcyprorokini Sethyr Tuannan, poprowadziła ekspedycję zwiadowczą na Świat Rynn. Wbrew swym personalnym odczuciom Shaniel ocaliła życie Mistrza Zakonu Szkarłatnych Pięści, Pedro Kantor’a. * Sindiel – Eldarski Łowca który wstąpił na Ścieżkę Renegata, Sindiel sprzymierzył się bowiem z Mrocznymi Eldarami z Commorragh i pomógł im w uprowadzeniu Piewcy Świata, Laryin Sil Cadaiyth z Dziewiczego Świata Lileathanir. Za co został sowicie wynagrodzony przez Kabałę Białego Płomienia (ang. Cabal of the White Flame) Sindiel, twierdził, iż wstąpił na Ścieżkę Wygnańca, by być wolnym z pod absolutnej kontroli jaką Prorocy nakładali na każdego mieszkańca Światostatków. Odkrył jednak, iż nawet będąc Łowcą, Prorocy i wieszcze eldarów próbowali manipulować jego życiem, dlatego postanowił zbiec do Commorragh, by w końcu uwolnić się z pętających jego osobę więzów losu. Ostatecznie Sindiel uwolnił Laryin Sil Cadaiyth i zbiegł z Mrocznego Miasta. * Teryen Telerach – Druh i towarzysz Illic’a Włóczni Nocy, zginął z rąk Nekronów podczas trwania bitwy o Planetę Grobowiec Carnac. Illic zdoła odzyskać Kamień Duszy swego przyjaciela. * Una Belphoebe – Tropicielka ze Światostatku Iyanden, Una jest córką jednego z Proroków należącego do Rady Proroków Iyanden. Una zajmuje się odzyskiwaniem Kamieni Dusz należących do zaginionych eldarskich bohaterów. Belphoebe jest znajomą i przyjaciółką Lorda Inkwizytora Bronislawa Czevak’a z Kapituły Ordo Xenos. Zakochała się z wzajemnością w Księciu Isarion’ie Księżycu Burzy (ang. Isarion Stormsmoon) Przywódcy Eldarskich Uchodźców (ang. Exodites Eldar) z Dziewiczego Świata Ephraeleon. Wyposażenie Łowcy noszą praktyczne stroje, wywodzące się z planet Uchodźców. Zawsze łatwo jest ich rozpoznać - wyglądają na doświadczonych, ogorzałych podróżników, którzy wyróżniają się szczególnie swymi długimi kameleonowymi płaszczami. Są to technologicznie zaawansowane, lecz równocześnie wytrzymałe ubrania, które pozwalają Łowcom idealnie zlewać się z otoczeniem. Łowcy zbierają się zwykle w czasie bitwy w niewielkie grupy i zajmują strategiczne pozycje. Pozostają niewidoczni, a jednocześnie z zabójczą skutecznością używają swych karabinów snajperskich. Jednym precyzyjnym strzałem w oko lub kark potrafią unieszkodliwić nawet najciężej opancerzonego wroga. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy Łowcy opanowali Niski i Wysoki Gotyk do takiej perfekcji, iż mówią w nim zupełnie bez obcego akcentu. Rozmawiający z nimi ludzie nie są wstanie określić w której części Imperium, Łowca zdołał nauczyć się ludzkiej mowy, gdyż komunikują się w niej jak gdyby był to ich ojczysty język. * Istu-Karun – Tym słowem najczęściej eldarzy określają Łowców lub Tropicieli. * Eshairr – To słowo z Eldarskiego Leksykonu, jest jednym z kilku określeń na Wygnańca, eldara podążającego Ścieżką Wygnańca. Zwykle traktowane jako inwektywa, przez Łowców. * W ruinach eldarskiej metropolii Tyrakesh, leżącej na powierzchni dawnego Macierzystego Świata, Arach-Cyn, leżącym w głębi Oka Terroru. Znajduje się Archeotargowisko na którym eldarscy Łowcy zajmują się odkupywaniem eldarskich artefaktów i relikwii z przed ery Upadku. Co ciekawe, Łowcy handlują z nieomal wszystkimi odwiedzającymi targowisko interesantami. Ludźmi, Astartes, mutantami, innymi xenos, czasem nawet dobijają targu z wyznawcami Mrocznych Potęg, choć takie sytuacje należą do rzadkości. * Łowcy obrali na swego opiekuna, eldarskie bożyszcze znane jako Hoec, bóstwo wędrówki, które wedle wierzeń jego wyznawców pozostawało w ciągłym ruchu, nieustannie przemierzając bezkresne ścieżki ukryte w głębi Pajęczego Traktu. * Część Łowców nosi wytatuowany pod jednym z oczu runę "Wygnańca" Źródła thumb|400px|Łowcy w "trawiastym" kamuflażu *''Atlas Infernal (Nowela) Rob Snaders'' *''Dawn of War: Soulstorm (Gra komputerowa)'' *''Dawn of War II: Retribution (Gra komputerowa)'' *''Codex Eldar 5th edition'' *''Codex Eldar 6th edition'' *''Path of the Renegade (Nowela) Andy Chambers'' *''Path of the Outcast (Trylogia Path of the Eldar) Gav Thorpe'' *''Path Forsaken (Słuchowisko) Rob Sanders'' *''Shadow Captain (Trylogia Overfiend) David Annandale'' *''Shadow Point (Nowela) Gordon Rennie'' *''Traitor's Gorge (Nowela) Mike Lee'' *''The Campaign: Episode One Nightspear (Nowela) Joe Parrino'' *'Internet i inne źródła' Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Jednostki Eldarów Kategoria:Piechota Eldarów